Catch Me If You Can
An anonymous admirer makes life difficult for Sally. He announces his crimes beforehand in letters and leaves flowers at every scene, which is intended for Sally. Meanwhile, Emma is doing everything in her power to get Doowee to come to the dance with her. The S.B.I must unveil the suspect before the school dance or their reputation will be tarnish. Synopsis The episode begins with Sally opening her locker, only to find a pink envelope which a plot is set to make Principal Shoebridge's loose his voice that day, ending that letter with "Catch me if you can, Sally." Doowee was not able to trace any evidence from the letter itself as it was assembled with cut-out letters from magazines. Bob suggest they "Give up" before walking away with Lee and Jason. Principal Shoebridge gives his announcements via intercom about the school dances on Friday and reminds the students there will be two days left to buy tickets. Sally expresses her excitement while asking if Doowee bought his tickets yet. Doowee dodges the question to listen to the principal, only for the mic to burn out. The two are surprised that the principal "did lose his voice." In the monitor room, Doowee discovers the wires of the intercom were cut and soon after, found a gardenia. Principal Shoebridge states the gardenia grows in the school sports field; this give Sally and Doowee their first lead. As the S.B.I rush to the sports field, they run into Emma, who bashfully asks Doowee if he was going to the dance. Shy as first, Doowee replied no, stating the tickets were too expensive before walking into the glass door. and Doowee examine the gardenia bush for clues]]Once at the field, Doowee snaps pictures of the bush containing the gardenia flowers. One stalk was cut clean. Eventually Emma is brought up in the conversation when Doowee replied he only said "it was an important case" to her. Based off this statement, Sally assumes Doowee didn't want to go to the dance with Emma. Doowee says it wasn't Emma, but instead his reason was "dancing wasn't his thing." Back at the S.B.I office, they match the flower and stalk before a rock was thrown at their window. The rock was wrapped with another note, this time implying the person was going to blow something up at the school in ten minutes. They rush to the school to find a plethora of balloons with Sally's face printed on them. At the school as well are the students and the principal. Bob teases Sally in front of the whole crowd. While the students laugh, Doowee finds another flower. Sally is asked if she had any leads, but she didn't. Bob again teases Sally, leaving her dishearten that she would have to waste her time finding the culprit rather than enjoying the dance. Sally expresses her concerns about both the dance and her reputation if she isn't able to solve the case in time. Just then, Emma calls for Doowee, holding up two tickles for each for herself and Doowee. Doowee is grateful but in a very disappointed way. After matching the flowers again, Sally is not convince it will help them solve the mystery. Doowee suggest searching for their backlogs of potential culprits who might be intended to hurting Sally's reputation. Doowee stumbles to the school's website only to find it was hacked with a new warning. It mentions it will "trap the school in time." Unsure what it means, Sally realize they only have the flowers as clues. This prompts Sally with an idea to catch the prankster. She asks Doowee to hack the school website and leave their own message behind as a way to publicly restore her own reputation by announcing she will unveil the culprit before the dance. The following day, principal Shoebridge holds all the students in the lounge until 3:00PM, due to the hacking of the school website. Realizing the clock stopped, Sally asks Doowee to fetch the camera while Sally spots another flower. She alerts the principal of the prank and explain to the school about the clock stopping. She then revealed the pranksters flaw. The prankster has been taking flowers from the same bush for each prank he pulled; so they set a camera in place to capture the prankster on the act. All they need now was Doowee to return with the camera to see who it was that was pulling the pranks. However, Doowee runs into the lovestruck Emma, who followed him outside, wondering when they will be going to the dance. Doowee returns to the lounge and sets the camera up to the overhead projector. The first thing they see on the footage is Bob walking to the bush to smell a flower before parading around happily. Fast-forwarding the tape, they now catch Lee cutting the flower. Sally is congratulated but Lee is now missing. Sally catches up to Lee to confront him. It turns out Lee only did these pranks because he didn't know how else to ask Sally to the dance. Sally however would have accepted his offer if he had simply asked. Principal Shoebridge however wasn't going to let Lee go lightly before Sally offered a suggestion. Later that night, the dance is taking place. Lee has to serve drinks at the party for his troubles, although his punishment is short-lived as Sally took Lee in for a dance. Emma offers Doowee to dance but he panics and runs. Doowee knocks over a cup of soda and begins slipping. Everyone is impressed with Doowee's "break-dancing" and Emma soon joins in. The two appeared to have won the dance competition according the the principal. Characters *Bob *Lee *Emma *Principal Shoebridge *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam Quotes *Notes: "Catch me if you can, Sally." *Bob: "Hey, I know what you can do. Give up." *Doowee: "Emma's not the problem. It's just, eh... dancing's not my thing." Trivia *For some reason, the schools intercom speaker is set on a branch of a tree, rather than a light pole or the side of the school building. *Much like many episodes, Bob is used as a red herring for the viewers to believe he may have something to do with the pranks. Gallery lol 026.JPG lol 027.JPG lol 029.JPG lol 030.JPG lol 031.JPG lol 032.JPG lol 033.JPG lol 034.JPG lol 036.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2